The Hills Have Eyes
by LanaRose16
Summary: Sibyla León swears to rid the world of pirates after she witnessed her mother being killed by Davy Jones. Marrying Cutler Beckett, she doesn't expect to get caught between a rock and a hard place after Jack Sparrow comes back into her life through her husband. With Jones hunting them down, it's hard for Sibyla to continue to keep her past under lock and key.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

An eerie fog settles on the water as everything stills for a moment.

Until the loud crash of the Flying Dutchman breaking the surface of the water causes a panic throughout the opposing pirate ship.

Sibyla León was tucked quietly away below deck, asleep in her own private quarters. It wasn't until she heard the screams of her father's crew that she stirred.

Sitting up slowly, hearing the pounding of feet running above her, she eased from her bed and tip toed to her door.

It creaked open and she peeked her head out at the stair case only feet away from her.

Did she dare walk up it to see what was going on?

She let curiosity get the best of her and eased to the stairs.

It all happened in slow motion it seemed. She came up the stairs and was horrified by the sight before her.

Half the crew were laying dead, and she looked up to see her uncle being stabbed brutally by a monster with the head of a shark.

Her mouth fell open and she fell forwards, at the feet of another intruder.

She stared up at him in shock and felt sick. He just stared down at her, narrowing his eyes before ignoring her and going to kill someone else.

"Sibyla!" She heard her mothers thick French accent through the chaos and was suddenly snatched up. At first she shrieked, but calmed when she smelt her mothers perfume.

She looked up at her, tears rolling down her cheeks as the woman picked her daughter up and rushed to the captains wheel

Sibyla didn't notice the sword in her mothers hand until she cut through several creatures on her way there.

She always saw her father use a sword without hesitation. But never her mother. She didn't even know her mother knew how to use one.

But obviously she was skilled with the blade.

Francesca set Sibyla down, looking at her and telling her to stay down.

"Where's father?!" She heard her daughter ask above the noise and she looked at her.

"Somewhere safe." She assures her before going to turn the ship away from the Dutchman.

Only a few crew members remained within a few short minutes and Francesca was quite aware that their attackers' attention fell on her and her daughter now.

She let go of the wheel, because a few of the men were dropping the anchor to stop her.

They stalked towards her and she held tightly to the sword in her other hand.

"Where is he?" One of them asked, referring to her husband.

"If you are going to kill me if I do not tell you, then kill me." She replies boldly.

"Francesca," Bill Turner mumbled gently, trying to urge her to just tell them so they wouldn't have to hurt her.

"My husband has done nothing wrong." She sneers at them.

"He has neglected his part of the bargain."

"Damn the bloody bargain!" She shouts angrily. "It was impossible to keep his end of it. That's why your coward of a captain gave him the proposition because it was either death or serve on that god forsaken hell ship for eternity!"

"Francesca!" Bill yells over her. "If he isn't present, you will have to bear his consequence."

She rolls her jaw and looks at her daughter before she speaks again.

"Let me speak with your captain." She tells them.

They all burst into laughter and Francesca grinds her teeth before stabbing one of them.

Davy Jones' second in command grabs her arm harshly and yanks her to the edge of the ship.

Sibyla screams for her mother as Francesca is taken onto the other ship.

She runs to search for her father, looking everywhere there is to look on the ship, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Papa!" She shrieks as rain starts sprinkling.

Eventually, she looks over to see her mother coming back.

Sibyla's about to call over to her, when she sees a crab claw suddenly capture her delicate throat.

"Mother!" She shouts as a blade impales her mother's stomach. The rain turns into a storm and Sibyla blinks once and the Dutchman is gone.


	2. No Right

**_Chapter One • No Right_**

Rain pounded down as Elizabeth Swann rushed to her fiancé where he stood, surrounded by soldiers and chained.

"Will, why is this happening?" She asks him.

"I don't know." He tells her honestly. "You look beautiful." His words send a small, sad smile to her face.

"I think it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding." She says weakly.

"Make way, let me through!" She hears the voice of her father. Stand your men down at once. Do you hear me?!" He shouts at Beckett who has yet to turn around.

When he does, Sibyla comes from behind him to stand by his side.

"Cutler Beckett?" He asks confused.

"It's Lord now, actually." Beckett replies blankly.

"Lord or not you have no reason to arrest this man."

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" The document is carefully handed to Governor.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." He shakes his head.

"Oh, is it?" Beckett looks at Sibyla. "That's annoying, my mistake." Sibyla grins widely as he adds, "arrest her."

"On what charges?!" Elizabeth shrieks.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner. And I have one for a Mister James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth repeats her question.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Her father added.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." Beckett looks at his wife again. "Was it, Katherine?"

"I think they should hang just for making this more difficult than it should be." She cuts her eyes at the three.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions unanswered—" Will starts.

"—We are under the jurisdiction of the Kings governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth grits out angrily.

"The charge," her father starts regretfully. "Is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the . . . " he trails off, reading silently.

" . . . For which the punishment, regretfully, is also death." Beckett finishes for him. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Will, Elizabeth and even Sibyla correct him quickly.

He glances at his wife and she licks her lips.

"He is a captain." She States and he brushes it off and looks at Will and Elizabeth.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." He says matter of fact.

* * *

"Why're you here?" Elizabeth hisses as Sibyla stands in front of her cell.

"Curiosity," She smiles a little, crouching to Elizabeth's level on the floor. "You look tired."

"Maybe I wouldn't if your bloody husband didn't ruin my wedding day."

"My husband is doing his job. Not his fault you and your rat of a fiancé did something idiotic for a pirate."

"You want to talk about significant others? Were you forced to marry him or were you just charmed by his dreadful aura and life draining presence?" She cocks her head and Sibyla chuckles.

"I love my husband because he rids the world of the disgusting, awful, thieving, delirious, drunken, scum that is pirates."

"Jack Sparrow has his flaws. But he is not like most pirates."

"A pirate is a pirate, Ms. Swann. And I live to see their necks snap and their souls be dragged to hell to burn for eternity." She stands, brushing her dress off before leaving the young woman alone behind bars.

When she arrives home, she hears her maids fussing at her for not staying dry.

"You'll catch a cold, Miss."

"Take your dress off at the door and I'll have your warm bath ready."

"Oh, you must be freezing!"

"I'll get her a blanket."

The three of them all pipe at one time and Sibyla holds her hand up, closing her eyes.

"I do not want a bath. I do not care if I get sick. I am not cold. I do not need a blanket. You are dismissed for now." She speaks slowly but sternly and they all look at one another before hurrying off.

Sibyla goes to her room up stairs and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her curled hair that was on top of her hair is now matted and loose, she's a soaked mess.

She starts taking her dress off and Once she's stripped naked, she crawls into bed and stares at the ceiling.

Eventually, her door opens and her husband walks around as if he's looking for something before he notices she's there.

She hears him step to her side of the bed before peering down at her.

He just looks at her carefully and she looks back at him, blinking.

"What're you doing?" He asks her and she grins.

"Celebrating." She sits up.

"What are you celebrating exactly?" He asks and she raises a brow.

"When do they hang?" She ignores him and he sighs.

"They don't as of now."

"What?" Her face falls.

"I need Jack Sparrow's compass, Katherine."

"And I need him dead."

"It's not something I want to discuss at the moment. But William Turner is going to bring it to me."

"Then what?" She tucks a piece of black hair behind her ear.

"Then we kill every single one of them." He promises and she smirks "Just be patient." He tells her.

"I love you." She replies calmly, her finger tips grazing over his cheek as she presses a kiss to his lips.

 ** _1 Year Ago — Tortuga_**

 _Sibyla sprinted down the deck of the ship, feeling horribly nauseated._

 _"Is there a reason you're on my ship?" A voice asked smoothly and she looked to see a man looking at her in disgust._

 _"Oh, bug off." She barked at him, trying to calm down._

 _"That's an awful accent you have. What is that?"_

 _She shot him a look and took deep breaths._

 _"My mother was French and my Father is Spaniard."_

 _"I'm sorry." He says it sincerely but she can tell he's being a smart ass._

 _"Leave me alone." She replies and he steps closer to her._

 _"You're on my ship." He emphasizes and she closes her eyes._

 _"Then bloody kill me. I do not care at this point." She sighs tiredly._

 _"You're a dreadful little thing aren't you?" He keeps talking and she rolls her eyes._

 _"I will pay you to leave me alone for five minutes. Then I will gladly get off your ship."_

 _"You don't have money, Love." He scoffs._

 _"Says who?"_

 _"I know a bluff when I see one. And despite the fact you're a beautiful girl, you're broke."_

 _"Am not. I will have you know I am married to Cutler Beckett. And he is wealthy. Which makes me wealthy."_

 _His face falls at her words and he sneers a little._

 _"Beckett?" He asks. "No wonder you're so damned low. I would be too if I were shackled to that bastard the rest of my life." He winces._

 _"I am not shackled to him. I love him very much."_

 _"You're lying again."_

 _"Okay, listen here, Pirate—"_

 _"—Captain Jack Sparrow." He interrupts her and she raises her brows._

 _"I've never heard of you." She shrugs._

 _He stares at her blankly a moment._

 _"Off me ship," he grabs her arm and starts pulling her to the other side and she snatches away from him._

 _"No." She spits._

 _"I have somewhere to go, young Missy." He says sternly. "Don't make me throw you off."_

 _They continued to stare at each other until he huffs out a breath._

 _"Why aren't you with your bloody husband anyway?"_

 _"He went away on business and I got bored." She replied._

 _"You don't come to Tortuga because you're bored, Love. Everyone knows you bargain for more fun than a child like you can handle, here. You're here for something, aren't you?"_

 _She avoids looking at him and he cocks his head._

 _"Or someone." Her expression tells him everything and he smirks. "Let me guess," he starts circling her. "Just because you're living high and mighty now doesn't mean you still don't have friends in low places. Who is it? A childhood friend gone down the wrong path? A relative?" She stays quiet and his next guess causes another wave of sickness to wash over her. "Or maybe it's something far more scandalous." He grins and stops in front of her. "A former lover."_

 _Tears come back to her eyes and she takes a deep breath._

 _"Sibyla, love." He opens his arms._

 _"Jack," she says quietly, her sob catching in her throat as she hugs him tightly._

 _"Shh," he soothes her, reaching for his gun._

 _Just as he's about to pull the hammer back, she grabs his sword and turns sharply, pointing it to his throat._

 _He grins widely, holding his hands up._

 _"Still that manipulative, deceiving, lying, thieving, witch, I see." He takes a step back and points his gun at her. "Jones is on my back again because of you." He narrows his eyes._

 _"You lied to him."_

 _"I almost talked myself out of it until you provoked him with that sharp tongue of yours, then tried to kill him."_

 _"He killed my mother and I want revenge."_

 _"No, you want to die or otherwise you wouldn't attempt to try to find him." He corrects her. "You can't kill him, love."_

 _"I can and I will." She smiles. "Incase you have not heard, my husband's got pirates on the brim of extinction." She points out and he scoffs._

 _"And I do wonder what he would think_

 _if he found out his wife spent a good year rolling around in the sheets with one."_

 _"I was 18, Jack. And naive. That does not count."_

 _"I believe it does." He states matter of fact._

 _"You need to get over yourself. I left you. Big deal."_

 _"You left me with Davy Jones coming after me. You pissed him off and then left me to deal with the consequences."_

 _"No, no. You pissed him off. I already saw he was angry and got my frustration out, too."_

 _"By trying to light the Dutchman on fire." Jack raised his brows._

 _"And I do not regret it." She adds._

 _"Why're you here, Sibyla?" He asks and she rolls her jaw._

 _"I hate pirates." She raises a brow. "So does my husband."_

 _There's suddenly chaos heard in the distance and he looks at her._

 _"You lead them here." He pulls the hammer back on his gun._

 _"No, I came to Tortuga. And did what I needed to do." She tosses him his sword. "I suggest you leave before they get here." She goes to leave but he grabs her arm._

 _"What the bloody hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" He asked, frustrated._

 _"You're a pirate." She snatches away from him._

 _"You didn't pay attention to that until I broke off the little games we were playing."_

 _"No. You abandoned me in the middle of The Caribbean and then acted as if I meant nothing to you once I found you again!"_

 _"You were a married woman then and you still are a married woman. I can tolerate most things, Missy, but I couldn't stomach doing things to the same woman Cutler Beckett did things to. It was weird, honestly." He raised his chin._

 _"That wasn't the reason you left me and you know it." She snaps._

 _"We clashed. We moved on. We got over it." He waved her off. "Well, one of us got over it." He mumbled and she hit him. "That was uncalled for." He points a finger at her._

 _"I am over it!"_

 _"Right and that's why you're on my ship in the middle of the night in Tortuga."_

 _"I am here to give you a chance to leave before you're arrested being that soldiers are here now."_

 _"All thanks to you." He steps into his quarters and she follows._

 _"You're not leaving?" She feels a little panic._

 _"Why? I get caught, sentenced to death, and my last words will get to include the story of how a sweet and proper Sibyla León gave me a whole years worth of endless pleasure."_

 _"You wouldn't dare." She clenches her jaw shut._

 _"Oh, darling, I assure you I will." He finds what he's looking for and goes back on the deck._

 _"Jack." She grabs him now, his wrist aches from her tight grip and he winces._

 _"I do pity your husband." He twists his face at the harsh grip and she lets him go with a roll of her jaw._

 _"I am giving you the opportunity to leave, Jack. I don't want to see you hang."_

 _"You don't care. As long as you have me wrapped around your finger right beside everyone else you've managed to get out of trouble with, you're okay. And you think playing nice with me will get me to trust you again." He gets off the ship and she groans aloud and rushes after him._

 _"I don't want you to be arrested or hang, Jack. Hate me or not, you don't want that either." She States lowly, getting in front of him._

 _He moves closer to her, glancing from her brown eyes to her lips._

 _"You lost the right to tell me what I want and don't want a long time ago, Love." He moves her out of his way and continues on. "If I die it's your responsibility to square my debt with Jones!" He calls to her as he walks off._

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think so far;)**

 **Just explaining somethings:**

 **Beckett doesn't know anything about Sibyla's past (he just think she hates pirates like he does, he doesn't know why)**

 **"Katherine" is Sibyla's fake name; all the wrong people know her actual name and so in order to live in Port Royal as a aristocrat and marry and live the way she wanted, she had to go by a different name in case someone came after her or someone happened to recognize the name.**

 **Sibyla met Jack when she was 18 and they parted when she was 19 (she's currently 22). Over the course of that year they let their guard down around each other eventually and she knows his worst and he knows hers. They don't necessarily love one another, but they do care if the other dies.**

 **Sibyla's mother died when she was 9, her father abandoned her the same night and she has yet to find him.**

 **She has nothing personal against Will and Elizabeth, she just finds them incredibly difficult and inconvenient.**

 **She cares a little bit for Beckett, she's more in love with the idea of hierarchy and having control over people.**


	3. Bargain

**Chapter 2 • _Bargain_**

Sibyla stood in front of her husband as he told her the plan to get Jack Sparrows compass and she paced.

"How do you know he will return?" She asked him and he scoffed.

"Because we have his fiancé." He replies as if it were obvious.

"He's a pirate, Cutler. They all are. What makes you think he'll come back for her?"

"Why are you so paranoid?"

"I just want to make sure you're being smart in this. You can't trust what William Turner says he'll do—"

"—William Turner isn't one to turn his back on his own fiancé, Katherine. He'll bring us what we want."

"What you want." She corrects him. "I don't want any of this."

"Then what do you want?" He cocks his head, looking at her curiously.

"Death for every single man and woman who dares to claim the barbaric and revolting title of 'pirate'." She says harshly.

"I take it this hatred for the dying breed is becoming more of a personal issue."

They're silent for several minutes before Sibyla turns to look at him.

"I want to go with Will Turner to find Jack Sparrow."

Cutler dropped his drink and his eyes widened.

"I–Katherine–you—absolutely not!" He raises his voice and she keeps her shoulders squared.

"I don't trust Will Turner to return. Nor do I expect Jack Sparrow to come without a fight. You can send all the soldiers you want to ensure this will go your way. But without simple persuasion you won't be getting Jack or the compass."

"And what on Earth makes you think you can simply persuade him?"

"I'll think of something. I want to make sure the job gets done."

"You'll be facing pirates, Dear."

"So I will. Only if you'll allow me to go." She folds her hands.

"Why this sudden decision?" He steps to her and she rubs her lips together.

"I want to do good by you and make sure you get what you want." She tells him. "So I'll go alone with Mr. Turner, make sure he keeps up his end of the deal and make sure you get what you want. I'm not completely clueless, I'll be alright if that's what you're worried about."

Beckett takes a deep breath and thinks intently as he stares at his wife steadily.

* * *

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as commanded, Sir."

Beckett looks up to see Will in chains, surrounded by soldiers.

"Those won't be necessary." He tells them and they unchain him. Beckett pours them both a drink and clears his throat. "The East India Trading Company has need for your services." He offers him the glass and Will just stares evilly at him. Sighing, Beckett puts the glass down. "We wish for you to act as our agent." He says next. "In a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Will asks sternly.

"We've had dealings in the past." Beckett steps to the fore and picks up a branding iron in the shape of a P. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"What Mark did he leave on you?"

Beckett let's out a breathe and put the iron back in the fire, turning to step to Will.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover? At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain." Beckett finishes his drink and sets the glass down before he steps to a box and pulls documents out. "Letters of marque." He holds them up. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free. A privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as free."

Beckett places the letters back and leads Will outside to the balcony.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or parish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancé face the hangman's noose."

"So you get both Jack and The Black Pearl?" Will speaks lowly.

"The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that he possesses." Will States.

"A ship? Hardly. The item in questions considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?"

Will glances away and Beckett smells.

"Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal." He tells him smugly, walking away.

* * *

"Time's run out, Jack."

Jack drops the empty bottle of rum at the sound of the low voice.

He'd been trying to get his compass to work right, to no avail, and had been searching for a new bottle of alcohol to nurse as he tried to come up with a plan.

He steps to where the voice came from and looked to see Bill Turner in the corner.

"Bootstrap?" Jack's body tenses at the realization as he stepped closer to the sea-like man. "Bill Turner?" He whispers.

"You look good, Jack." The man told him as water spills from his mouth.

"Is this a dream?" Jack pulls away and stands straight.

"No." Bill says softly.

"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum."

Bill extends a bottle to Jack and he stares at it a moment before taking it.

"You got The Pearl back I see," Bill starts.

"I had some help retrieving The Pearl by the way." Jack replies. "Your son."

"William." Bill thinks aloud as Jack starts taking a large gulp of rum. "Ended up a pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack changes the subject.

"He sent me." Bootstrap says it as if it were a death sentence. "Davy Jones."

Jack's face fell at the name.

"Ah, so it's you then?" He whispers back.

"He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it." He tells him. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." He picks up a small crab that crawled off him and eats it, making Jack's lip curl up. "They strapped me to a canon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack. And I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgement." Jack stands to walk away.

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack." Bill appears in front of him. "You both did." He adds. "He raised The Pearl from the depths for you, and he let her find her father. Thirteen years you've been a captain."

"Technically—"

"—Jack," Bill shakes his head. "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. Neither of you will. The terms that applied to me apply to the both of you as well. One soul bound to serve one hundred years upon his ship."

"She's just a girl and the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really—"

"—Well then it's the locker for you!" Bill exclaims. "Jone's terrible leviathan will find you and drag The Pearl back to the depths and the two of you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?" Jack gulps.

"I already told you, Jack." Bill steps back. "The time is up." He grabs his hand and rubs his palm against Jack's before pulling away. "It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bares the black spot." Jack looks at his palm as the horrendous looking Mark shows up.

* * *

Katherine tossed and turned in bed as her husband laid beside her snoring softly.

She felt nervous; she left tomorrow to find Jack Sparrow.

She sat up and pulled the covers off her, standing to pull her robe on and head downstairs.

As she stepped carefully to the kitchen to make her own tea, she heard someone else among her.

"Hello?" She put on her fake English accent.

No one replied so she stepped to the parlor where he noise was heard.

She furrowed her brows and turned back to the Kitchen, almost fainting when the sight of Bootstrap took her off guard.

"Bill Turner?" She takes heavy breaths. "You terrified me." She holds her chest. "What are you doing here?" Her actual accent flowed freely being that she was around someone she knew didn't care which her she was.

"I've already warned Jack, Sibyla." He tells her.. "it's time."

She thinks of what to say, a little startled by his words.

"Davy Jones sent me to tell you it's time." He explains and she shakes her head a little.

"He is a mad man if he thinks I am going to leave my life, my husband, to go be a slave to his hellhole of a ship for one hundred years of my life." She sneers.

"He told you where your father was—"

"—Yes and when I got there my father had been hanged. That doesn't count."

"Sibyla, you gave him your word."

"And then I tried to set his ship on fire which was my way of saying 'rot in hell'."

"You can't make deals you don't intend to keep. Not with Jones." He shakes his head. "I won't be able to bare watching you run from him all your life, too scared to drift to open water. Too afraid to port too far away—"

"I'm not afraid of Davy Jones. In fact, can you send him a message?" She steps closer to Bill. "Tell him I will be there and I will find a way to kill him as slowly and as painfully as possible. And I'll laugh like a mad woman as he squirms and curses until he begs for me to get it over with. But I won't because he took years of my life away from me. Years I spent craving death, due to my mother's murder and my fathers abandonment, but could never have it. So you go and tell your bloody Captain Sibyla León is coming for him and that he should be more weary of me than I of him." She grits out angrily and goes back up the stairs before he can say anything else.

* * *

"Run as of the Devil Himself is upon us!" Jack yells as he picks up rope to tie himself to the ship with, the crew of The Pearl run around manically and confused at their captains orders.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asks him and Jack looks at him wide eyed.

"We run. Land." Is all he says before he ducks down.

Gibbs looks intently at where he went down and Jack peeks his head black up and jumps a little.

"Which port?" Gibbs asks him.

"I didn't say port. I said land. Any land." Jack the monkey swings by and snatches Jack's hat, making him jump again.

He looks to see Jack hiss at him, before tossing his hat into the ocean, and Jack childishly hisses back.

The crew rushes to the railing before Gibbs shouts, "Jack's hat! Clear about!"

"No, no!" Jack interrupts. "Leave it. Run." He turns quickly and Gibbs looks around at the other men before stepping to his captain, concerned.

"Back to your stations, the lot of you!" He exclaims as he approaches Jack. The crew scatters at the first mates orders. Gibbs steps to the stairs that Jack's hiding under. "Jack,"

"Shh!" Jack responds.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack. What's coming after us?"

Jack looks at Gibbs cautiously as he whispers, "nothing."

* * *

Sibyla followed Will as he made his way down the stone steps of the prison, Governor Swann following them.

"You can't be down here." The guard tells them.

"I think you'll find he can." The Governor snaps back as Will crouches in front of Elizabeth.

"Mr. Swann." The guard speaks sternly.

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

Sibyla scoffs gently, crossing her arms as she watches Will and Elizabeth intently.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth furrows her brows.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped." Will explains.

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." The governor cuts in and Sibyla rolls her eyes.

"Your freedom won't be secured any other way than what my husband commanded." She states, glaring at the older man. "Look for all the loopholes you want to, Governor. But you won't find anything outside of what Lord Cutler Beckett required."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" Will asks him.

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" He walks away whistling, trying to get the dogs attention.

"I have faith in you." Will's fiancé tells him gently. "Both of you." Her finger tips graze his cheek.

Sibyla stares on in hatred at the young couple.

"Where will you find him?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find him. And then I intend to return here, to marry you."

Sibyla feels herself practically gag at the man's words.

"Properly?"

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me." Will grins.

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already."

"Ugh," Sibyla sneers and hears Governor Swann break a candle holder accidentally before tossing it down.

"I'll wait for you." Elizabeth assures Will.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He whispers lowly before standing to leave.

Sibyla glances at the locked up bride-to-be.

"I'll keep him out of trouble." She tells her. "The most I'll ever do for the two of you." She adds and Elizabeth gives a little nod before Sibyla heads up the stairs.

The next days resulted in searching for a person that seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

They'd asked about Captain Jack Sparrow, and heard answers like:

"Owes me four doubloons."

"Heard he was dead."

"Singapore is what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore."

Then there were the classic wenches in Tortuga by the name of Scarlett and Gisele who enthusiastically states they hadn't seen him in a month, then gladly slapped Will and told him to send Jack the message.

They were finally given a good lead when a man from the islands told them about an island just south of the straits where he trades spice for pork. He didn't know if Jack was there, but he described the Black Pearl at the shore.

Sibyla and Will went with them, and sure enough, the Pearl was there.

"My brother will take you ashore." The man tells the two of them.

They got several yards away from shore when the man stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, the beach is right there?" Will nods to the sand.

The man speaks in a different language and Sibyla nods.

"The people are dangerous." She tells Will.

"What?" He asks.

They both stand and the man looks up at them.

"Bon Voyage." The man tells them before they both dive in.

When they get to shore, Sibyla let out a sigh of relief once she felt the dry sand. She survived open water without Jones snatching her under. She figured that's why Jack was on shore. To avoid that bloody fate.

"He better be happy to see me after all the bloody hell I've gone through to find him." She breathes.

"Me and you both." Will agrees as they head to the tree line. **.**

 ** _4 Years Ago — Tortuga_**

 _Jack Sparrow finished his drink and walked to the outskirts of the crowded noise._

 _He took deep breaths, cocking his head at the sight of a silhouette stepping closer to the edge of the rocks the pub was on._

 _Sibyla stood on the cliffs edge, a rope in her hand as she tied and secured the other end of it to a metal pick in the ground._

 _She began to try to tie a noose. After struggling a good twenty minutes or so, she felt someone behind her._

 _Turning around to face the person, she takes shallow breaths at the sight of the pirate._

 _"What're you doing?" He asks, stumbling a bit._

 _"Tying a noose." She replies matter of fact._

 _"For what?"_

 _"What do you think?" She looks at him. "Trust me I'd rather die than be here in this god forsaken world one more day."_

 _Jack furrows his brows, stopping to think of a response._

 _"Just leave me alone." She demands shakily._

 _He recognizes the tone of voice. He'd been aboard many ships and been around many people in his lifetime to know that tone of voice. It was a tone used when all hope had been lost._

 _"Fine, I will." He replies smartly. "But you're tying it wrong."_

 _She glares at him over her shoulder and he steps to her, taking the rope._

 _"You're just tying a knot." He tells her. "You jump with this around you neck and it won't budge. You'll just be there looking like an idiot who doesn't know how to hang themselves properly."_

 _"Well tie it, Pirate." She hisses and he hums._

 _"Captain Jack Sparrow." He holds out his hand._

 _She stares at it and crosses her arms._

 _"Sibyla León." She replies._

 _"Interesting name."_

 _"Can you hurry it up? I'd like to die before sunrise." She rushes him and he looks at her carefully._

 _"Never met someone so eager to meet their maker. What's gotten you so motivated to move on from this life?"_

 _"I have no purpose or reason to live." She grabs the rope once he's done._

 _"Course you do. Other wise Jones wouldn't have let you live." Jack's words send a chill through Sibyla and she stops in her tracks._

 _"How do you know about that?"_

 _"Sibyla León. Your father was Santiago León, your mother was Francesca León. You were nine years old when you were abandoned by your father and witnessed your mother's murder."_

 _"Who told you this?" She demands._

 _"I'm a Pirate, Love. I've seen and heard it all. Jones didn't kill you. I take that as fate giving you a second chance to live your life the way you want, eh?"_

 _"My life is boring, sir, thank you very much for that pep talk but it was a waste of your rum-potent breath."_

 _Jack cocks his head at the words and smells his own breath, frowning a little._

 _"Now, if you will go away I can gladly die in peace." She puts the noise around her neck._

 _"Is this really peace, darling?" His time drops seriously as he stands next to her, looking out at the ocean. "Staring off into oblivion while you try to calm all the voices in your head that are arguing on whether you should really do it or not? Thinking about everything that could be if you wouldn't do it? Wanting to get it over with before you manage to talk yourself out of it?"_

 _"Mr. Sparrow—"_

 _"—Captain Sparrow." He corrects her._

 _"Captain Sparrow, I appreciate the effort, I really do. But I for one have been looking forward to this day the day my mother died. Leave. Me. Alone." She orders._

 _"I want to save you from this," he ignores her. "A year. Give me one whole, good, bloody fantastic, year to prove to you that life is not all bad." He points out._

 _"You are one of the most annoying people ever." She growls out._

 _"So I've been told." He picks his nails._

 _She looks at him and then rolls her jaw._

 _"One year." She seethes. "One year. After that, if I'm still not happy, I'm dying. And not even God can stop me."_

 _"Deal." He holds his hand out, satisfied with her answer and she takes it hesitantly, before shaking it._


	4. The Key

**3 • The Key**

Will and Sibyla cursed Jack internally as they were both tied up all the while drums were being beat loudly.

Will was tied to a pole by his wrists and ankles, and was carried and Sibyla was bound and put in line to be next, standing next to Will as one of the islanders had a spear held to her throat.

Their attention was caught by a man sitting on a throne, looking as though he were a chief or king or leader of the barbarians.

Soon after the drums stopped and the people settled, the man's eyes opened and narrowed at Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Will whispers and Jack looks around nervously. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." Will laughs a little as Jack glances at Sibyla. He looks dreadful to see her as his expression shifts to disbelief and annoyance.

Jack stands, walking to the two of them, poking at Will's shoulder a moment before moving to Sibyla.

"Jack, it's me, Will Turner." Will tells him with furrowed brows. Jack ignores him, his hand now slightly patting up Sibyla's arm to her shoulder then to her neck. Jack could feel her pulse pounding away and he gained a little satisfaction from that being that Sibyla most likely wasn't afraid of the islanders.

His fingers lingered on her jaw bone longer than they should've and she glared at him with a mix of joy and hatred. He just winks at her before stepping away to talk to the islanders.

Jack speaks to them in a language Sibyla nor Will understood.

"Tell them to let me down." Will told Jack.

Jack motioned to Will before continuing to talk to them.

He looked at Will and back at the people before saying something else, and ending it with "snip snip" while motioning his fingers like scissors.

Sibyla raised a brow and Will looked startled.

Jack started to walk back to the thrown as Will's eyes locked on the compass hanging off Jack's belt.

"Jack, the compass. It's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger." Will states hurriedly and Jack stops. "We were arrested for trying to help you." Jack's brows furrow and he side glances Will. "She faces the gallows!" Will exclaims, getting frustrated.

Jack turns on his heel and walks back to the villagers, telling them something lowly. All Sibyla picks up from the statement was "savvy?" and she cocks her head at the pirate she possibly hated the most at the moment.

The crowd repeats what Jack says and shouts excitedly before beginning to carry Will off with Sibyla following behind.

"Save me." Jack whispered quickly to Will as he was taken away.

"Jack, what did you tell them?!" Will shouts. "No! What about Elizabeth?!"

* * *

Night takes over Port Royal as Cutler Beckett walks through his home with a lantern, stepping to his office to look at the letters of Marque for William Turner and Elizabeth Swann.

He opens the box, and automatically knows what's happened to them when he doesn't see them in the box.

"No doubt that you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes." He says aloud.

"Then what is?" Elizabeth asks from the shadows and he turns on his heel to look at her.

"I believe currency is the currency."

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding." She steps forward. "I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening," he says and she holds a pistol to his head, cocking the hammer back. "I'm listening intently."

"These letters of mark, they are signed by the king." She holds the letters to her chest.

"Yes and they are not valid until they bare my signature and my seal." He replies lowly.

"Or else I would not still be here." She drops the gun from his head. "You sent Will to get the compass from Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good."

"Do explain." He tells her and she smirks a little.

"I have been to the Isle de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know."

"The compass leads to the Isle de Muerta and you hope to save me from an evil fate." He scoffs. "But you mustn't worry," he whispers, stepping to the map that covers one of the walls. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so Provincial. There's more than on chest of value in these waters." He looks at her. "So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer." She holds the end of the gun on his jaw and cocks the hammer back again.

"Consider it in your calculations that robbed me of my wedding night." She walks him to the box where the letters were, shoving them into his chest so he can sign them and seal them.

"So I did." He sighs. "A marriage interrupted." His pen scratches the paper as he signs his name before sealing it. "Or fate intervenes. You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrows freedom." He points out in a suggestive tone.

"These aren't going to Jack." She snatched the letters but he keeps a grip on them.

"Oh really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom?" They stare at each other and she rolls her jaw. "I still want that compass. And my wife back safely. Consider that in your calculations." He lets go of the letters and she gives a weary glance before rushing out.

* * *

"Why the hell would that bastard do this to us?" Sibyla snaps angrily as she and Will hang over a cliff with the rest of Jack's crew in a cage made of bones.

"If Jack is the chief . . . " Will starts.

"Aye, they made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs nods.

"We're all doomed then." Sibyla mumbles and Gibbs looks at her.

"Mrs. León?" Gibbs furrows his brows.

"Beckett now, Master Gibbs." She states.

"So what you're saying is he had no choice?" Will asks. "He's as captive as the rest of us."

"Worse, I believe." Gibbs looks at him. "See they believe that Jack is a God in human form. And they intend to do the honor of releasing him form his fleshy prison." He finishes and Cotton sees Will's and Sibyla's confused expressions so he grabs Gibbs hand and bits his finger. Gibbs curses him and pulls away. "They'll roast him and eat him." He finally confirms and Sibyla and Will look at each other.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will alas suddenly.

"These cages we're in, weren't built till after we got here." Gibbs raises his brows and Sibyla turns her nose up at the thought, taking her hands off the bones.

"Mr. Turner, just to remind you that my husband has trusted me in your company and learning that I've been eaten will put a damper on his mood tremendously. Possibly resulting in your fiancé's own death." She tells Will and he looks at her carefully.

"We're not dying here." He tells them stubbornly.

"Jack is our only hope at the moment. And I'm not sure about you but when my life depends on Pirates doing something correctly it makes me anxious." She rubs her hands on her dress.

"The feast is about to begin." Gibbs comments as the drums get louder. "Jack dies when the drums stop."

"Then we can't sit here and wait then can we?" Will examines their surroundings.

"This is insane!" Sibyla yells as they swing towards the cliff.

"Aye, But it's working!" Gibbs responds.

They finally grasp the vines and Sibyla gives out a breath of relief.

"Put down your legs and start to climb!" Gibbs orders.

"Come on, Men! It'll take everyone to crew the Black Pearl!" Will shouts.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone! About six will do!" Another man from the second cage hollers back.

They all stop, looking at each other.

"Oh, dear." The same man says.

"Go, go, go, go." Sibyla motivates her own cage as the other cage starts back in more of a hurry as if to beat Will and Gibbs' group.

"Hurry!" Will adds in as they start climbing faster.

They're interrupted though, because a villager walks over the bridge above them and they all stop.

Except for the second cage.

They end up falling to their deaths, causing the villager to notice them trying to escape.

"Move!" Will shouts and they start climbing again.

They finally get at the top of the cliff and roll into the grass. The next step was getting out of the cage.

"Cut it loose!" Will ordered. "Find a rock!"

"It's a shame I planned on staying in here the rest of the bloody trip!" Sibyla snapped at him and he showed a distaste for her sarcasm.

They get a section of it broken before they hear the villagers rushing to them.

Sibyla snaps her head up and curses under her breath as Will shouts for them to roll the cage.

Eventually, they roll down a hill and hit the ground at a stand still, making them have to pick the cage up and run

"Life the cage!" Will suggests and the rest follow suit.

"Lift it like a Lady's skirt!" Gibbs encourages and soon enough they're running.

Before any of them know what's happening, they're suddenly falling.

Sibyla barely has time to scream before water engulfs them, and she struggles against the cage as it splits open.

"Take cover!" Will yells as the villagers starts shooting arrows and spears at them from the cliff's edge above.

Despite his dislike for her, William grabs Sibyla out of the way and pushes her behind him because he knows if she dies, Elizabeth hangs.

There's a sudden interruption that causes the islanders to cease fire and run in another direction.

The crew take this chance to get off the island.

It doesn't take them long to rush to the beach and head for the Pearl, but Sibyla does ask an important question as they get ready to sail away.

"Where's Jack?"

"Make way for sail boys!" Gibbs yells, ignoring the young woman.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Will says sternly.

Just as Gibbs is about to respond, they hear a faint hollering and look to see Jack running down the island.

Relief floods them until they see the flock of cannibals behind him.

"Time to go." Will says gulping.

"Cast off the lines!" Gibbs rushes to get on the boat, Sibyla right behind him.

"He is mad." She mumbles, watching as he gets closer to the ship, still screaming at the top of his lungs for the crew to cast the lines.

He finally arrives at the Pearl and latches onto the nets on the side of the ship.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall remember as the day you almost—" Water drowns out what he says next and he loses the enthusiastic tone. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He finishes and climbs to the deck.

The second he gets aboard, Gibbs rushes to him.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." His words grabs Sibyla's attention and she slowly steps towards them. The second Jack sees her he pulls his sword out and aims it at her.

"William, who's your friend?" He asks darkly. He knows who she is, but he didn't want him to know that.

Sibyla just cuts her eyes at the captain as Will gets between them.

"Lord Beckett's wife. And you can't harm her or Elizabeth is sure to die." Will tells him matter of fact.

Jack looks unamused, putting his sword back as his attention snaps back to Mr. Gibbs.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second. But only insofar we keep to the shallows as much as possible." He says pointedly.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Cap'n." Gibbs sighs.

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something." He says irritably.

Sibyla rolls her Jaw as Jack the monkey drops Ragetti's eye. He picks it up and dusts it off while Jack checks to see if his gun is loaded.

"Jack," Will starts.

"Huh?" Jack looks at him.

"Elizabeth's in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on? Perhaps just locking her up somewhere—"

"—She is locked up in a prison. Bound to hang for helping you." Will argues.

"There comes a time where one must take responsibility for one's mistakes. Isn't that right, Mrs. Beckett?" Jack continues to walk away from him, heading to the wheel.

Will snatches the sword from a crew members belt and holds it to Jack's neck once he turns to face him. Sibyla walks to them quickly and glares at Will.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack." Will takes shallow breaths. "I must trade it for her freedom."

"If it even gets you that much." Sibyla hisses and Jack glances at her before moving the blade to his other shoulder so the sharp side is away from his throat.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack says.

"Cap'n." Gibbs nods.

"We have a need to travel up river." Jack tells him closely.

"By need you mean a trifling need, a fleeting need, as in a traveling fancy?"

"An unyielding need." Jack mumbles back and Gibbs gets a worried look on his face as Jack walks away.

Sibyla leans against the railing as she hears Will continue.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William, I shall trade you the compass," Jack glances at Will over his shoulder, reaching In his pocket to grab the cloth. "If you help me find this." He unfolds the cloth and shows Will the drawing of a key.

Sibyla's curiosity gets the best of her and she steps to the two men, her brows furrowed as she peaks over Jack's shoulder and sees the key to the chest of Davy Jones.

"Jack," He curls his lip at her British accent, knowing very well that's not the accent she speaks with. But she doesn't have to say much else. He knows what she's thinking and she knows what he's thinking. He just looks at her and puts his finger over his mouth in a "don't say anything" way. She obliges, a little intrigued as to what Jack's going to tell Will in order to get Will to find the key.

"You want me to find this?" Will points at the drawing.

"No," Jack folds the paper up. "You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you finding and or locating, discovering and detecting a way to save your dolly belle ole what's her face. Savvy?" Jack grins.

Will picks up the cloth.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack's voice drops to an almost whisper and Sibyla squeezes Jack's wrist painfully.

"Not much." Will admits.

"Yeah, It's gonna save Elizabeth." He ignores Sibyla's grip on him.

"We need to talk." She seethes in his ear and he looks at her with furrowed brows.

"Not sure I trust myself alone with you. I'm still pretty peeved at the stunt you pulled the last time I saw you. I might just bloody kill you." He nods pointedly, his words gaining a glare from Will.

He had no idea why Katherine was speaking to Jack the way she was. It was as if she knew him personally. By then he knew that was impossible being that she'd been in England her whole life before moving to Port Royal after she married.

"I know Jones is after you." She whispers and Jack's face falls.

"Tend the will, Master Gibbs." Jack orders as he pulls Sibyla into his quarters and locks the door. The crew look at his quarters after they go in. Confused and a bit curious, Pintel and Regetti rush to the door and press their ears to the wood in hopes of eaves dropping. "How the hell do you know about that?" Jack asks Sibyla once they're inside.

"Bill Turner came to me and warned me, too, Jack." She crossed her arms. "If that key is to what I think it's to—"

"—It is." He confirms her suspicions. "I can have Jones forfeit our debt to him. I just have to get it."

Sibyla thinks a moment before speaking again.

"I shouldn't have done what I did the last time we saw each other."

Jack feels shock take over him at her words.

"Is that your pathetic way of saying 'sorry'?"

"Will you shut it?!" She barks. "I do feel guilty sometimes. I'm not some heartless harpy that preys on the despair of others."

"Sounds like an accurate description to me." Jack raises a brow and she rolls her jaw.

"I'm going." She steps to the door but he stops her.

"I know why Will is here." He blocks her between the wall and himself. "But why did you come?"

"I'm making sure William does what he's supposed to do."

"Ah, and what does your husband think of you being on a vessel with the pirate you had an affair with?" He cocks his head as Sibyla's face stays expressionless. But he knows the answer. "You haven't told him about us."

"How can I, Jack? He's my husband. It will break his heart."

"It will break his heart or it will result in you being hanged for adultery and association with a Pirate?" Jack grits back. "Anything to save yourself, right, Katherine?"

"Says the man who's leading his crew to their deaths. I never intended things to happen between us." Her back arching just a little bit as her fingers brush against his jaw.

Jack sneers inwardly, already being at her mercy like this before. He knew what she was doing, and he knew what ended up happening the last time.

"Then why did you do it to begin with?"

"Don't." She snaps. "You know why we did what we did."

"I recall being incredibly blinded by lust. What's your excuse?"

Sibyla stared at Jack as he backed away and picked up a bottle of rum and popped the cork off.

"You can put on your little show for Port Royal and Beckett. With your fake accent and your fake name. But I know who you truly are, Sibyla León. And that will forever be one advantage I have over your dearly beloved."

"Is it now? And what's the advantage you have over him when he learns who I truly am?" She relaxes a little and he smirks, taking another sip of rum.

"I highly doubt he can last as many rounds between your legs as I did." He points out and a hot blush creeps up Sibyla's neck. She wasn't going to lie and deny it, and Jack knew he'd brought some memories to her mind that damn near made her legs go weak.

"It's moments like this that I genuinely regret the entire year I spent wrapped around your finger." She stomps away from him.

"Figuratively or literally?" He asks next and a knife goes flying by his head and lands in the wood next to him.

Suddenly, Sibyla's grabbing his shoulder and shoving him against the door, holding the knife to his throat.

"Listen to me, Jack Sparrow—"

"—Captain Jack Sparrow." He corrects her quietly.

"My husband needs your compass." She tells him.

"I've heard this twice already from Will, Darling." Jack brushes her off and she holds the knife closer to his throat.

"You didn't let me finish." She replies, aggravated.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He shoots back and she rolls her jaw.

"I need you to return with me to Port Royal."

"If Jones catches up to us, neither of us will be making it to Port Royal." He points out.

She stares at him, thinking about what he'd just said and she shakes her head.

"I take it you haven't considered that in your little plan to turn me in to Beckett." He narrows his eyes at her and she drops the knife from his throat.

"How do you suggest we get out of this one, Sparrow?" She crosses her arms.

It's now him who grabs her and changes their position.

She's trapped against the door while he stands incredibly close.

"I thought you were looking forward to the day you got to kill that bastard. I assumed you'd be looking for him harder than he's looking for us." He smirks and she takes shallow breaths.

"I'm looking forward to seeing our old friend again, believe me." Sarcasm clubs to her every word. "I'm just a tad bit doubtful that you'll help me do so."

"Oh, my sweet, innocent, Sibyla," The way her name rolls off his tongue makes her breathing become slightly shallower. "I am willing to do absolutely anything you need me to do for you. And I too want that ruthless devil off our backs. Which is why I am looking desperately for that key." He assures her. "You can trust me. Can you not?" He puts a hand to his heart and Sibyla's almost lost in the lie, but she knows better.

"How many times have you abandoned your own crew and friends so you won't get hurt? How many times have you promised me the world and have given me nothing? How many women have you told what they wanted to hear so they would bed you with no hesitation?" She raises a brow and he grits his teeth, annoyed that she wouldn't stop arguing with everything he said.

"This isn't just anything, though, Love. And I am genuinely, whole heartedly willing to help you take Jones down in any way, form or fashion." His tone drops to a serious one and she looks him in the eyes as he stares at her.

She can tell he's being sincere for once and she thinks a moment before sighing.

"Fine." She nods.

"So, shall we seal this deal sweating and lost in immense pleasure from the comfort of my bed or the comfort of the floor? I recall you being a fan of anywhere you could get it, really." He holds his arms out a bit with a wide smile on his face.

She rolls her eyes and turns around, swinging the door open.

She and Jack furrow their brows at the sight of Pintel and Regetti tripping and falling down before them.

"Scram." Jack shoos them away before locking eyes with Will, who's focused on him and Sibyla.

 **Thank you for reading! Fav/follow and please let me know how I'm doing so far.**


	5. Touch of Destiny

**_4 • Touch of Destiny_**

* * *

 **4 Years Ago — Tortuga**

"What is the one thing you want most?" Jack's voice rings in Sibyla's ears and she looks at man.

"You to leave me alone." She spits back and his smile falls as she walks away from him.

"You still have 363 days with me, Love."

"Yes, and I've been telling you the past two days that I'm perfectly fine now and no longer in need of your motivation to live."

"That's exactly the kind of thing someone in need of motivation to live would say." He ignores her attempts to get him to leave. "Unless of course you're trying that reverse psychology mess, in which case—"

"—If I were using reverse psychology I'd be telling you to stay. Being that I am not, I'm obviously not using reverse psychology." She hisses, irritated.

"Ah, a woman of education." Jack teases and she huffs out a breath.

"Mr. Sparrow, since you are a captain do you not have a bloody crew and a ship to tend to?"

"Aye, but it seems I am tending to a much bigger ordeal at the moment that my crew dulls in comparison to."

"Your crew?" She asks. "What about your ship?"

He cuts his eyes at her and hums.

"If you saw my ship for yourself, you'd understand how words can't quite do justice to the actual beauty of it." He steps in front of her, stopping her stride.

"Is this your way of trying to get me to leave with you?" She cocks her head and he gives a small smile.

"I said no such thing about leaving with me." He raises a hand and points a finger at her. "You thought that up all on your own."

"Did I now?" She crosses her arms.

"I for one am a sole believer of the superstition that women are bad luck aboard a ship. But I did promise you a year of my well sought after company, therefor I have no choice but to grant your subconscious request to take you with me." He raises his brows.

"Do you listen to yourself when you speak or is it all mumble jumble to you as well?"

He thinks a moment about her question, pursing his lips and scratching his neck.

"I don't have to listen to myself because people listen for me." He motions his hands to her as if it were obvious and she goes to open her mouth but it's interrupted by him again. "Alright, Las, let's go." He puts his hat on and walks away from her.

She stands still, waiting for him to realize she's not behind him.

He turns and looks at her strangely.

"Hop to it. We've not got all night!" He pipes and she thinks about what she's about to do.

Cutler won't be back for a year, Sibyla. Take your damn chance at freedom and run with it, she thinks to herself.

Picking up her skirt, she follows Jack to the docks, and gasps when her eyes land on his ship.

He was right, it was beautiful. Dark wood and black sails, looking like something out of a nightmare but also a dream.

As the crew shuffled onto the ship, Gibbs caught sight of the young girl close to Jack.

He figured Jack had his time with her and was about to leave her like he'd done all his other endeavors. But when Jack got on and she followed, he couldn't stay quiet about it.

"Uh, Cap'n," Gibbs started.

"Yes, Master Gibbs?" Jack asked as Sibyla went to the railing on the opposite side of the deck.

"Why do we have a lady aboard?" He lowers his voice and Jack glances at Sibyla before answering.

"That is not a lady, Master Gibbs. That is an utter perfection of one's finest creations in this forsaken hell-hole that is the world. And it is aboard because I say so. Now, make way to open sea, Savvy?"

Gibbs keeps his eyes on Sibyla a second longer.

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Where are we going, Jack?" Sibyla asked him as he stepped to her.

He looked at his compass and it spun indecisively before it locked, pointing at the girl.

Narrowing his eyes and looking at her carefully, he snaps it shut.

"Wherever the wind leads us, Ms. León." He replies cooly before rushing to Gibbs.

"I don't know where I'm going." He tells him.

"The compass—"

"—Isn't picking up what I was hoping it would." Jack explains.

"Ahh," Gibbs nods in understanding.

"We've nothing to lose for the next couple days, correct?" Jack asks.

"No, not that I know of."

"Miss. León!" Jack calls Sibyla and she comes to them.

"Yes?"

Jack grabs her hand and opens her palm, placing the compass in it.

The compass points and locks to the East and Jack smiles a little.

"There's our heading." Jack taps the compass and leaves it with Gibbs as he starts to his quarters.

"Bound East with all haste, boys!" Gibbs shouts to the other crewmen and Sibyla's attention is snapped to him.

"Why East?" She asks him and he looks at her.

"Cap'ns orders." He replies.

Sibyla stepped down the stairs of the helm of the ship to the deck.

"Why is East a no go, Love?" Jack asks, walking in and she hears him and follows. "Shut that door behind you." He tells her and she does.

"There's nothing of value in the East, is all. Just Spain and England of course. France and—"

"—Someone or something?" He asks, looking over his map.

"Excuse me?"

He looks up at her and glances around.

"I know that tone of voice anywhere. That's the 'I'm avoiding certain things in that direction' tone. I always use it." He admits and she rubs her lips together.

"I don't want to seem like a coward, Captain Sparrow."

"We're all cowards at some point in our lives. Might as well confess to it now." He shrugs and she plays with her hands.

"I . . . am married." She paces and Jack feels disappointment within him. He knew there was absolutely no chance of her having him, now. She seemed the loyal type, anyway.

"Then where the bloody hell is your husband?" He rests his elbows on the table before him.

"In Spain."

"Why didn't he take you with him?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She snaps.

"Miss. León, do I need to be prepared for your husband to blow holes in my ship if he hears you're gone from where he left you and we happen to cross paths?" He gets serious and she looks up at him finally.

"Or be prepared to face the gallows." She speaks solemnly and Jack sneers.

"He's one of those stiffs, is he?"

"Yes." She sighs.

 **Present**

Jack nursed his bottle of rum as his mind wondered to the first night Sibyla had been on the Pearl. He could hardly recognize her anymore.

She was obviously older and more mature. Her persona went from that of a foolish and stubborn girl to a bitter and cruel woman.

He knew her, though. Better than anyone else had. Better than Beckett.

He set the bottle down just as she came in.

"Is there a reason you are disturbing my rest, Mrs. Beckett?" He asks and she looks at him.

"I know you have my cloths. Where are they?"

"Cloths?" He cocks his head.

"The cloths we racked up for me the entire year we were together?" She plunders through his things.

"I burned them all." He scoffs and she turns to him and gives him a wicked look.

"You did what?"

"Burned them." He repeats.

"Why?!"

"You tried to kill me. You think I'm going to let your bloody garments take up room in my quarters after you try to kill me?"

Sibyla was shaking with anger and Jack genuinely felt concerned for his safety.

Finally, she calmed down and stomped out.

He furrowed his brows and after a couple minutes, grabbed his bottle and got up to see what she was doing.

Just as he opened he door, he heard the crew shouting and cursing.

Looking up, he saw Sibyla holding an arm full of bottles.

"Is that . . . ?" He asked himself before realizing what she was doing. "No!" He shouts, rushing to the bottom of the pole that she had climbed up. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He screamed and she looked down at him and she poured out another bottle of rum and tossed it into the ocean.

"You get rid of my cloths, I get rid of your rum!" She shouts back.

"Don't punish us for his wrong doings!" Pintel yelled up at her.

The crew agreed in a shout and she ignored them.

"Cap'n, she's gotten rid of all but those in her arms." Gibbs tells him.

Jack feels his heart stop and he sneers.

"I should start shooting her instead of the monkey." He muttered.

Just as she was about to pour out the last bottle, he stopped her.

"Alright, alright! I have your cloths down in the cargo hold! Now stop!"

Sibyla just smiled triumphantly before pouring the bottle out anyway.

He cursed at her and shoots the rope she was holding onto, causing it to snap, sending her barreling down.

She caught herself on the netting above them, and started shouting profanities at Jack.

He walked away, ignoring her, until she dropped down in front of him and grabbed the bottle of rum from his hands.

Jack refused to let her take away what little bit he had left, and chased after her.

"No, not good, no!" Jack yelled as he went after her.

He finally had an advantage when he was at the top of the stairs and she was just getting to the bottom, going from the helm to the main deck.

Sibyla hit the ground with a harsh thud as Jack pounced on her, sending the bottle sliding upright on wet wood of the deck.

They fought each other to get it, crawling in the wood.

Eventually, Sibyla was on Jack, straddling him just as he grabbed the bottle.

She quickly snatched it away from him and went to pour it out but he flipped them over and tackled her, saving the bottle.

He put all of his weight on her, causing her to swat at his chest to try to get him off as he started chugging the rum.

She finally punched him in the throat and he choked, coughing up the burning drink.

"Mother fuhh—" he gasped for breath before coughing intensely.

She grabbed the bottle and threw it into the water, happy with herself.

Jack finally stood, aggravated more than ever.

"I have had it with your bloody presence, Mrs. Beckett." He sneered out, going to grab his pistol. It wasn't there and he quickly realized she had it. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Capitan Sparrow," Sibyla took deep breaths. "The compass."

"You're not getting it." He turns away from her and she pulls the hammer back on the pistol and Jack stops.

"Master Gibbs," he calls.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs shout aback from the helm.

"Get William."

"It won't help." She states, walking to the front of him. "He told you he'd get the key in exchange for the compass. I didn't promise you anything. His words aren't my own, therefore there's no reason for you not to give me the compass."

"If I give you the compass you go running back to your husband and he gets what we're really after, Mrs. Beckett."

"Stop calling me that."

"That's the title you take pride in is it not? Being tethered and bonded to that white wigged, boring, slimy-gutted, pig headed, sorry, bastard? You did marry him, after all." Jack pointed out.

"I rather you call me that when I know you're are trying to be respectful. I know why you call me that and it's not to be polite."

"I'm not a polite person, Love."

"Clearly." She was about to say something else before Will appeared.

"Katherine," Will furrowed his brows. "What're you doing?"

"You may be comfortable trusting this wretched pirate with our lives, but I'm not." She doesn't take her eyes of Jack, who gives an exaggerated eye roll at the sound of her British accent. Every crew member on the ship knew damn well she was faking. Except Will of course.

"That's a first." Jack comments and Will looks between the two as if he were missing something.

"Katherine, I made a deal with him. Give me time to find the Key and we'll be on our way with the compass."

"Like I said, William, that deal was yours. Not mine."

"Katherine," Jack pipes, smirking at her. "If I may—"

"—You may not." She interrupts sharply and Jack's face falls.

"Well, then, to hell with you, too!" Jack raises his brows.

"If Lord Beckett learns you've killed Jack, he won't be pleased." Will tries to reason with her.

"Don't tell me how my husband would feel. He wants all pirates dead. A pirate is a pirate. And Jack is a pirate, nonetheless."

"Katherine," Will looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Sibyla," Jack mumbles so quietly only she hears it, causing the young woman to look evilly at him. "William, do you know what I do hate most?" Jack turns his attention to Will. "Deceit."

"Deceit?" Will repeats.

"Aye! And something I hate more the deceit is deceit to those that people claim to care about. For example, Katherine here—"

Jack stops because Sibyla shoves the pistol into his chest and stomps away.

Jack grins, tucking the gun back into its holster.

"Done lost me train of thought." Jack shrugs to Will and steps to the helm of the ship just as Gibbs announces they've made their destination.

* * *

Sibyla sat by Will as the crew rowed up the river, the swamp making everything seem darker than it was.

Her eyes examined the trees around them and she began to grind her teeth nervously.

"Why is Jack afraid of open ocean?" Will's voice pulled her from her silence as she aimed her attention to him and Gibbs.

"Foolishness." She spits and Will glances at her. "Utter, ridiculous, cowardly, foolishness." Her eyes burned into Jack's back and he rolled his eyes.

"My hearing is perfectly intact, Mrs. Beckett." He shoots back at her and she sneers.

"Well if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones," Gibbs starts and Sibyla felt a heavy weight in her chest just from bearing the name. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness!" Gibbs' tone was that of wild Enthusiasm and Sibyla found herself digging her nails into her palms.

If only he knew the creature was real, she thought. He wouldn't even be speaking of it.

"The Kraken." The entire boat was clinging to his every word carefully. Pintel and Ragetti looking like small children listening to a scary story. Eyes wide and bodies uneasy with weariness.

Sibyla clung to herself, looking at the older man with almost pleading eyes.

She needed him to stop talking about it.

"They say the smell of his breath is like—" Gibbs doesn't finish, shuddering at the thought. "Imagine: the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses."

"That's enough, Gibbs." Sibyla's calm yet harsh voice sent a shiver up Jack's spine.

The others examined her, and Gibbs smiled a little apologetically at the young woman.

"If you believe such things." He finishes.

"And the key will spare him of this?" Will ignores Sibyla's attempts to put an end to it before continuing.

She just stares at him, aggravated.

"Now, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough to even go visit . . . her." Gibbs replies.

"Her?" Will asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, her."

"And who exactly is her?" Sibyla can't help but ask.

"An old . . . acquaintance." Gibbs used the word loosely.

"With benefits I'm sure." Sibyla blurted out.

"Yes, Katherine, love. Plenty of benefits. One of the many be telling me what I need to know when I need to know it." Jack bites back and she narrows her eyes.

"Turn around and mind your own business." Sibyla hissed back.

"Make me." He stated childishly.

"Bastard." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Harridan." He did the same.

"Pirate." She said next.

"Thank you." He smiled proudly at the word. He took it as a compliment.

"I will drown you, Sparrow!" She barks, her Spaniard and French blood shining through anger. Her faux accent had faded in that moment and Will cocked his head at the sound of the Spanish that clung to her words.

Jack smirked at the outburst but kept his mouth shut.

 **4 Years Ago — Caribbean Sea**

Sibyla stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, the sea's wind causing her dress to flutter a little bit.

She was staring at the full moon, missing her home a little bit.

Why did she leave?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the foot steps of Jack coming to give her company.

"Miss. León," he starts. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep, Capitan Sparrow." She replies.

"Why? Sick?"

"Not from the sea." She smiles tightly.

"Oh, I see," he raises a brow. "Well, I will more than happily drop you off at the nearest port and your adventurous fellow can pick you up on the way back . . . "

"He wouldn't." She scoffs.

"And why not?"

"It wouldn't be convenient, I'm afraid."

"You're his bloody wife, he wouldn't just leave you stranded, surely."

"I may be his wife, but that doesn't mean I get special treatment." She lifts her chin pridefully. "Not that I want any. It does a woman good not to be babied by her husband all the time."

Jack remains quiet after a moment of disappointment that washes over him.

She was only 18 years old and already numb to something that should be important to her at the moment.

"It also does a woman good to actually have a marriage, Miss." He tells her and she looks at him carefully.

"I can't get pregnant." She speaks next and he cocks a brow. "I keep killing them unintentionally." She explains. "He doesn't know about a one of them."

The air between them gets tense and Jack feels as though he's overheard a personal, intimate conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear, though she's talking directly to him.

"Six unborn children in the last year." She continues and he frowns. "He wants a son so bad. I've honestly contemplated letting him get another woman to bare his children."

Jack's eyes widen at this.

Strange people, he thinks.

"What does he think about it?"

"I haven't dared to mention it. He'd kill me for suggesting he put his honor at risk."

"How much doesn't he know?" Jack asks her curiously.

She looks at him, smiling sadly.

"You know more than he does."

"That's no way to have a marriage, love."

"If you knew the kind of man Cutler Beckett were, you wouldn't tell him about your past either."

Her words cause Jack to stumble back.

"Wh-What?" He stutters, making sure to hear her correctly.

"My husband—"

"—Yes, I picked that part up. Who is he?" He became nervous, grasping her arms in his hands.

"Cutler Beckett." She repeats.

"Of the the East India Trading Company?" He asks seriously and she furrows her brows and looks at him, confused.

"You know my husband?"

"Oh, bloody hell." Jack grumbles.

"Jack, what's—"

"—Exactly how angry will he be if he finds out you are on this ship with me?"

"I–I told you once you could hang. I don't understand what's going on." She shakes her head.

"Not quite sure I do either." He paces. "Let's not head East, I know that much." He steps to the helm to change the course.

"You've heard of my husband?"

"Uh . . ." Jack decides against telling her about his and Cutler's past. ". . . Yeah."

Sibyla looked at him, worried. She didn't expect him to get so strung up about her husband being Beckett.

She knew her he was a cruel man, but she was slowly turning into a cruel woman, so it didn't necessarily bother her all that much.

"Jack—"

"—I think it's time you get back to your quarters, Sibyla." Jack's had changed to that of aggravation and irritability. He was frustrated at the fact that she failed to mention even being married before they left Tortuga.

"Jack—"

"—Mrs. Beckett." He snapped darkly and she gasped at him a moment. He raised his voice at her. Something she didn't quite see him doing.

She rolled her jaw and immediately went to bed.

 **Present**

"Don't worry, mates." Jack assured the crew as they stopped at the dock Sibyla assumed belonged to the mystery woman. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are . . . " he thought on it for a moment. "Were." He corrected himself. "Have been." He frowned. "Before."

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs pats his shoulder and Sibyla scoffs.

"It should be his front you worry about." She piped, her British accent back, as she got off the boat and stopped in front of Jack.

He sneered down at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"After you, Mrs. Beckett." He grinned, showing his gold teeth and she marched past him, knocking his shoulder roughly.

He huffed before telling Gibbs to mind the boat.

Sibyla stepped into the small space, taking immediate notice to the jars of animal and people parts that were hanging from the ceiling, and Tia Dalma was a bit confused, looking up from her work.

Jack came in after Sibyla, and Tia smiled widely at the man.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow," She spoke smoothly.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack's fake smile was evident and Sibyla walked around slowly, observing the woman's things.

If they were in England or Port Royal, she'd hang for witchery.

Jack clumsily made his way around a hanging hat of eyes, trying not to be too bothered by it. But he swore some of them were staring into his soul.

"I always knew the wind would blow you back to me someday." Tia chuckled seductively and Sibyla couldn't help but take in the woman's appearance. Mangled dreadlocks, black teeth, dark skin. Although she'd seem repulsive to nearly everybody, Sibyla found her uniquely beautiful. But perhaps that was just the voodoo woman being intriguing.

Jack gulped nervously as Tia stepped to him, her fingers gently grazing his chest.

Sibyla couldn't help the territorial burn that simmered through her blood.

Who the hell did this washed up witch think she was?

Sibyla looked wickedly at the woman and Jack and Will both took notice.

She wanted desperately to grab Jack's gun and kill something. More so someone. Someone who was wallowing all over Jack.

The captain looked quickly between his two former lovers, almost amused by Sibyla's jealousy.

Suddenly, Tia's eyes settled on Will.

"You," she pointed a finger at him, disregarding Jack. "You have a touch of destiny about you. William Turner."

Sibyla twisted her face.

How the hell did she know Will?

Arching a brow, Will looked at her a little confused.

"You know me?" He asked her and she smiled eerily, getting closer to him the way she had Jack.

"You want to know me?" A seductive tone took over her voice and Sibyla had to keep from laughing at Jack's expression.

"They'll be no knowing here." He interrupts abruptly, pulling Tia away from Will.

"We've came for help and we're not leaving without it." He said to her.

"Speak for yourself." Sibyla went to leave but Jack grabbed her arm sharply, and gave her a serious look.

She just rolled her jaw and snatched away from him as he continued on with Tia.

"I thought I knew you." He somewhat whined.

"Not as well as I hoped." She replied and his lips pulled downward. "Come." She motions for Will to come closer.

"Come." Jack repeats, pulling Sibyla along as he followed William.

He picked up a hat that looked familiar and looked it over as Tia sat Will down and was once again playing with the top of his shirt.

"Now, what service may I do you?" She asks him calmly. "You know that I demand payment." Her thick accent stated to Sparrow.

"Ah, I brought payment!" Jack smiled, signaling for the crew to pass up the monkey. "Thank you." He says when he gets the cage. Taking the cloth off the top of it, he holds it at arms length. "Look," he shoots Straight at the animal and he screeches. "An undead monkey! Top that."

He hands it to Tia and she opens the cage door and he jumps out and immediately goes to a room in the back of the small house.

"The payment is fair." She approves and Gibbs complains his distaste for letting the thing go because he was one of the ones who had to help catch it.

Will pulled the cloth from his vest and placed it on the table.

"We're looking for this." He says and Tia's attention goes back to him. Her smile fades at the sight. "And what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" She sat, somewhat annoyed with the situation now.

Jack turned carefully before replying with, "Maybe. Why?"

Tia chuckled, amused as ever by this.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." The crew looked at each other oddly and Jack felt as though he'd just been kicked in the goods. Saying he didn't know what he wanted was like telling a man he had erectile dysfunction. It wasn't a good feeling. "Or you do know, but you loathe to claim it as your own." This made more sense to Jack, and he looked at Sibyla, who glared at him.

He didn't want to believe that was it. But he knew deep down it was.

"Your key go to a chest . . . and is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" Tia Dalma told Will.

"What exactly is inside?" Sibyla asked. She knew the answer, but to hear it confirmed gave her all the more hope of killing the bloody bastard.

Tia looked at her pointedly.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked excitedly.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti commented.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Tia asked them.

Sibyla crossed her arms over her chest, feeling as if shackles had been placed on her by the sound of the name.

"A man of the sea. A great sailor... until he ran afoul with what vexes all men." Tia started.

"What vexes all men?" Will asks her.

"What, indeed?" Tia grinned smugly.

"The sea!" Gibbs suggests.

"Sums!" Pintel says next.

"The dichotomy of good and evil!" Ragetti states and everyone looks at him, a little taken back by that answer.

"A woman." Jack finally spoke, a little aggravated.

Again, his eyes fell on Sibyla and she clenched her jaw, averting her gaze elsewhere.

"A woman." Tia echoed. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs argued.

"Same story, different version, and all are true." She raised her voice a little bit.

"You see, it was a woman that's changing and harsh and un-tamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her." Her face softened and she smiled faintly, as if she were in a memory of her own. "But the pain it caused him was too much to live with . . . But not enough to cause him to die."

"What's in the chest?" Sibyla walked to the woman.

Tia's hand fell to her chest as she smiled softly.

"Him heart."

Sibyla sighed with relief and looked actually happily at Jack.

He winked at her.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked next.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in the chest!" Pintel scolded him. After a moment he looks at her wearily. "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings . . . " Tia says lowly. " . . . And so, he carved out his heart, locked it away in a chest, and hid the chest from the world. The key . . . he keep with him at all times."

Her words sends an anger through Will and he stands, facing Jack.

"You knew this!"

"I did not!" Jack proclaimed, his hands up in defense. "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that is left is to sneak aboard the Flying Dutchman, find the bloody key, and then you could go back to Port Royal to return Mrs. Beckett safely to her husband and save your bonny lass, hey." He finished, smiling falsely.

Tia Dalmatia furrowed her brows at his wrapped up palm.

"Let me see your hand." She orders Jack.

He hesitates, glancing at everyone before giving her his right hand.

She gives him a "don't play this with me right now" look, and he rolled his eyes before giving her his left hand.

She rolled his coat sleeve up a little, exposing the lace ribbon tied around his wrist.

Sibyla's eyes widened and she focused her attention on it, remembering when she had given it to him.

Tia Dalma unwrapped Jack's hand to reveal a black spot on his palm that looked like decaying flesh.

"The black spot!" Gibbs practically shrieked before dusting himself off, spinning around and spitting at the ground. Pintel and Ragetti quickly follow suit and Sibyla looks at Jack, uneasy.

"My eyesight is as good as ever, just so you know!" Jack exclaimed.

Tia released Jack's hand and went into a back room to get something. After plundering a couple moment, she returned with a jar of dirt.

Jack looked incredibly unsure as she began talking again.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land, but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow." She held it out for him to take and he looked unsure about whether what she was saying was true or not. "So you will carry land with you."

"Dirt." Jack's tone was laced with doubt. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt . . . going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back." Tia held her hands out for it.

"No." Jack held it to his chest protectively.

"Then it helps." She smiles back.

Will looked at Sibyla and then at Tia Dalma.

"It seems, we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." He speaks bravely and Tia gives them all a look of certainty.

She sat down and grabbed the crab claws off her table.

She shakes them in her hands, mumbling, "A touch," and finishes when she lets the claws go on the map. "Of destiny."

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, they motivate me the most!**

 ** _Replies:_**

 **guest —** _thank you very much:)_


End file.
